


𝕽𝖚𝖓𝖓𝖊𝖗'𝖘 𝕳𝖎𝖌𝖍

by Chwe_not_chew



Series: Stray Kids Text AU [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chan is a Chaebol, Chatting & Messaging, Established Relationship, Everyone Loves Yang Jeongin | I.N, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Instagram, Jeongin and Seungmin are singers, Jeongin is too, M/M, Minho Chan and Felix are dancers, They are popular Youtuber, chan is in love, they are cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26387626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chwe_not_chew/pseuds/Chwe_not_chew
Summary: Chan and Jeongin are Youtubers whe crush on each other, they start talking because of their mutual friends and slowly can't let go of each others.Every couple is important to the story even if it's a JeongChan centric.This also on my Wattpad
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: Stray Kids Text AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1357603
Kudos: 16





	1. Blueprint

Liked by _Jeong0_1_ and 37,784 others

-

Real_Kim_Yang Thanks for so much love for our cover of "Butterfly" from BTS. New video soon !

\-----

@lovely_kid Jeongins voice is so amazing.

@00_Min_00 The best duet 💜

@SKKKKK_K @lovely_kid his face too ㅠ

@Seunminnie_wife Minnie make up is so good looking 😭

@Jisung_Han_off Stop stealing my things Yang Jeongin

@Real_Kim_Yang @Jisung_Han_off Your cap is better on me anyway

@Jisung_Han_off Brat

@Not_Lee_Know Lol ! That was my cap actually 

@Yang_Yang I smell jealousy

@Real_Kim_Yang @Not_Lee_Know Shut up hyung 

@Not_Lee_Know I prefer Seungmin anyway

@Real_Kim_Yang Love U too 💕

@Jisung_Han_off @Not_Lee_Know @Real_Kim_Yang Traitors 

  
  


xx

Liked by Rosie_Cheeks_ and 20,480 others

-

 **@Aussie_Bang** Guess who is working on a new choreo ?

\----

@Channie_oppa Yaaaaaas

@Chu_Chu_ I'm not ready !

@Lovely_Pikeu My wig is just gonna go down...again

@Anonymous_00 @Lovely_Pink Thats common sense

@Meme_945 I need to know the sooooong

@Aussie_Chan @Meme_945 Soon dear

@Aussie_Felix @Meme_945 Hint -> it's a Got7 song

@Handsome_Jinnie I'm smelling Jinyoung!

@Aussie_Chan @Handsome_Jinnie That's actually so creepy. Dude wtf

@Aussie_Felix @Handsome_Jinnie How the hell did you do that Hyunjin ?

@Handsome_Hyunjin @Aussie_Felix You don't even want to know

xx

Liked by Real_Seung_Min @rosie_cheeks and 25,076 others

-

 **@Real_Jeong_In** Lovely Sunday ❣

\----  
@Real_Seung_Min a true cutie

_Liked by 178 others_

@Yang_Yang MY HEART

@Not_Lee_Know Looking like a real angel but is a real devil inside

@Real_Jeong_In Shut up hyung

@Cloudy_In Never have the time to starve with Jeonginnie

@Chu_Chu_ Love you cutie pie 🧡

@Jisung_Han_off @Not_Lee_Know is right

@Real_Jeong_In @Jisung_Han_off never asked

@Sha_Sha_Sha_ It's starting to become wild here

@Jisung_Han_Off D E V I L

@Real_Seung_Min @Jisung_Han_off you love him hyung stop it

@Real_jeong_in_ @Real_Seun_Min touché  
  


xx

**Seungmin and three dumbasses**

Squirrel_Ji : Who is up for a new video on my channel ?

Min_ew : I have to learn new dance moves sorry bun

Sing_Min : I'm free but my presence is not free

Squirrel_Ji : How much ?

Sing_Min : Starbuck

Min_ew : You have almost 5 millions of people following you on YouTube and you can't buy yourself coffee

Sing_Min : Never said I can

Cute_Innie : We have almost 5 million of people following us. It's my channel too smartass

Min_ew : sorry sorry

Cutie_Innie : I have to work on the 5 million video for our channel

Sing_Min : Oh already forgot about that

Squirrel_ji : You are a lost cause Seunminie

Sing_Min : Shut the fuck up

Min_ew : Do you already have an idea Innnie ?

Cutie_Innie : I want something different from a cover

Sing_Min : A make up video ?

Cutie_innie : Originality as its paroxysm

Squirrel_Ji : I felt that burn

Min_ew : Maybe you should just sing your own song

Cutie_Innie : I want to change a little so singing is not an option

Sing_Min : a fact video maybe

Squirrel_Ji : Something more trendy

Min_ew : I know ! You should dance

Cutie_Innie : Dance ?

Min_Ew : I have someone from my dance club who is a Youtuber too. His dance is pretty amazing. You should both learn one of this work

Sing_Min : What is his name ?

Min_ew : @Aussie_Chan on IG and his YouTube channel is called Fellas Dance Studio

Squirrel_ji : isn't Felix working with him ?

Min_ew : It's both their channel. How do you know Felix?

Squirrel_Ji : From Hyunjin

Cutie_innie: Woah hyung you didn't tell me he was so good looking

Min_ew : oops

Cutie_Innie : I have our 5 million followers video. Thanks Minho hyung

Squirrel_Ji : I still need help for my video

Sing_Min : Iced Anericano or Latte ?

Min_ew : Latte

Squirrel_Ji : Deal  
  
  


xx

Liked by xoxo_, @Real_Jeon_In and 59,632 others

-

 **@Jisung_Han_off** New video is up with @Real_Seung_Min. Give it lots of love 💙💙💙

\----

@Loose_Loose_ Their rap battle killed me. They are both so funny

@Always_behind_Jisung one of the best video for me

@Chogiwa_ Their friendship is so good

@lovely_kid @Chogiwa_ so truuuue

@Real_Jeong_In Jisung hyung put so much shame on you hyung

@Handsome_Jinnie Damn hyung your friend is so cute

@Jisung_Han_off @Handsome_Jinnie back off loser

@Jisung_Han_Off @Real_Jeong_In thanks mate

@Real_Seung_Min @Handsome_Jinnie You are making me blush stop !

@Handsome_Jinnie @Real_Seung_min It's the truth

@00_Min_00 Are they really flirting in the comment section ?

@Jisung_Han_Off @00_min_00 my worst nightmare

xx

Liked by Chang_Binnie_IG and 67,732 others

-

 **@Aussie Felix** Binnie ❤

-

@Chang_Binnie ❤❤❤

@Aussie_Chan Are you finally together ?

@Day_Dream They look so good together

@Chu_Chu_ I smell love

@Aussie_Felix @Aussie_Chan you will never know

@Anonymous_00 My OTP

@Jisung_Han_Off I'm hurt Felix not even a word for me

@Aussie_felix @Jisung_Han_Off sorry not sorry

xx

Liked by Not_Lee_Know, @Lov_e_ and 82,621 others

-

@ **Real_Kim_Yang** New surprise for you very soon. Hope you love the song

\----

@Chu_Chu_ Our maknaes are serving look

@Who_is_that Their voices together are so pretty

@Chogiwa_ Harmony at its finest

@Number One_Fan I live for this collab

@Not_Lee_Know Talent is here friend

@00_Min_00 Your channel has 5 million now. Congrats

@Real_Kim_Yang @00_Min_00 Yaaaas. Thank you

@Jisung_Han_off_ Baby Jeongin voice is so pure. Congrats on 5 million Maknaes

@Real_Kim_Yang @Jisung_Han_off thanks hyung...I not a baby

@Jisung_Han_off You are.

@Chu_Chu ^

@Rosie_Cheeks ^

@Lovely_Kid ^

@Seungmin_oppa ^

@Not_Lee_Know ^

@Real_Seung_min ^

@00_Min_00 ^

@Real_Kim_Yang I get it I am

xx

Liked by @Chogiwa_ and 103,732 others

-

 **Real_Kim_Yang** Thanks for 5 millions subscribers on Youtube lovely. We work very hard to make good videos so we are really proud to have so much people watching our singing. We have a surprise for you coming today

\----

@Inniiiie You deserve it

@I am_you Seugminnie and Jeonginnie fighting!

@Chu_Chu_ We love you so much

@00_Min_00 Your voices are the best

@Not_Lee_Know My dongsaengs are the best. Making me so proud

@SKKKKK_K ❣❣❣

@Loose_Loose_ You're my favourite

@Seunminnie_wife Finally !

@Lovely_Kid Two cuties 💜

@Hansome_Jinnie Well done Seungminnie 🧡

@Jisung_han_off @Handsome_Jinnie Stop right now Hwang

@Hansome_Jinnie @Jisung_han_off You are ruining my fun

@Jisung_han_off @Hansome_Jinnie too bad

@Day_Dream I want the surprise

xx

Liked by @Loose_Loose_ and 5,974 others

-

 **@i_n** **fansite** OMG did you see Kim and Yang new video ? They did a dance cover of "Solo" and it was Fellas dance studio version

\---

@Jeong_Out They did so well

@Day_Dream Felix and Chan need to see this

@Blink_04 @Day_Dream That's so true.

@Rosie_Cheeks Let's tag them

@Kimmie_Minnie @Rosie_Cheeks damn right we should

xx

Liked by Black_on black and 65,029 others

 **Real_Jeong_In** Did you guys like our special video. I really loved learning the dance. Thanks to @Not_Lee_Know

\----

@Rosie_Cheeks @Aussie_Chan you need to see this

@00_Min_00 @Aussie_Chan Come please

@Jeong_Out @Aussie_Chan

@Real_Seung_Min our cover was so great.

@SKKKKK_K You have so much talent Jeongin

_Liked by @Aussie_Chan and 74 others_

@Team_Wang OMG @SKKKKK_K Chan liked your comment

xx

  
@Aussie_Chan and 40 others started following you.

xx

**Seungmin and the three dumbasses**

Cutie Innie : Oh my god guys Bang Chan started following me

Squirrel_ji : So ?

Min_ew : ^

Cutie Innie : Bang Chan is so handsome and talented

Sing_Min : Do you have a crush on him or something ?

Cutie_Innie : No...

Squirrel_ji : did you watch all the contents of his channel ?

Min_ew : If you lie I'm going to add Woojin hyung

Cutie_innie : I don't have a crush

Sing_min : He is totally lying

Squirrel_Ji : I can't believe 

Squirrel_ji : Jeongin is flipping out cause Bang Chan began to follow him on IG and he won't confess he totally have a crush

Sing_Min : He is in Minho's dancing class for God's sake

Min_ew : Yep

Sing_Min : Chan spend 3 days scrolling through his Instagram and Youtube

Cutie_Innie : HYUNG

Squirrel_ji : exactly my point

Sing_Min : you are so oblivious Jeonginnie

Cutie_Innie : It can be a false alarm. Bang Chan is too perfect for me to have a crush on him

Min_ew : He is indeed perfect but you have your charming points too

Sing_Min : don't let your insecurities scare you

Squirrel_Ji : you are my precious dongsaeng Innie. You can like anyone you want

Cutie_Innie : How can you all be so annoying and amazing at the same time

Sing_Min : I am the amazing part ask Jisung about the annoying one

Squirel_Ji : I can't with you

Squirrel_Ji: So Jeongin can you tell us the truth now ? Crush or not ?

Cutie_Jinnie : A small one maybe


	2. Chapter 2

Liked by _Yan and 40,840 others

-

**Real Kim_Yang** Hey guys ! Our new video is up on our channel sadly Jeonginnie caught a cold so his voice need rest. Anyway I did a cover with @Jisung_han_off of "Soulmate" by IU and Zico go check it out.

\----

@Chogiwa_ That duet never disappoint

@I_am_Sugar That song 💗

@Hihi_Haha_Hoho Get well soon Innie

@Jisung_han_off Yay ! I had so much fun working on this

@Hansome_Jinnie You look so good and have such a nice 😭

@Real_Kim_Yang @Jisung_Han_off Me too !

@Real_Kim_Yang @Hansome_Jinnie Thanks we really need to do a collab together 🧡

@SKKKKK_K OMG Hyungjin and Seungmin doing a collab never through I will be alive to see that

@Jeong_Out Our Maknae need to get well fast

Liked by Aussie_Chan and 204 others

xx

Liked by @Real_Seung_Min and 23,732 others

-

**Handsome_jinnie** ❤  
@Real_Seung_Min

\----

@Jisung_han_off What the hell is going on ?

@Not_Lee_Know Is this their new way of communicating?

@Rosie_Cheeks Seungmin is too lucky

@Real_Jeong_In Are you hiding something from me @Real_Seung_Min

@Pleas_e They are so cute

@Real_Seung_Min @Handsome_Jinnie 💗❤

@Real_Seung_Min @Not_Lee_Know Not denying anything

xx

Liked by Binnie_ and 30,710 others

-

**Fellas_Dance_Studio** UwU

\----

@lovely_kid He just has JeongIn meaning as his bio

@Chogiwa_ Bang Chan is so beautiful

@Jeong_Out His hair looks fluffy

@Rosie_Cheeks He is so extra

@Aussie_Felix Do you know how to freaking take a picture

@Chang_Binnie @Aussie_Felix is right tho your angle is so lame

@Aussie_Chan I love couple destroying me @Aussie_Felix @Chang_Binnie

@Real_Jeong_In I'm still waiting for a new dance cover

@Aussie_Chan It's coming 😉

@Aussie_Felix That wink smiley is so lame. I'm dying

@Aussie_Chan @Aussie_Felix shut up

xx

Liked by _Aju_n_ice_ and 30,472 others

-

**Real_Jeongin_In** This two are giving a headache @Jisung_han_off @Not_Lee_Know

\----

@Not_Lee_Know @Jisung_han_off I love U ❤ Don't listen to haters

@Real_Seung_min I know you are a secret member of their fan club 

@Real_Jeong_In @Real_Seung_min No comment

@I_am_Sugar That's so cute

@Handsome_Jinnie @Real_Seung_min That could be us 😭

@Loose_Loose_ I love you Kim Seungmin

@Hansome_Jinnie @Loose_Loose_ Me too 💓😭

@Real_seung_min @Handsome_Jinnie stop being such a desperate flirt

@Aussie_Felix @Real_Jeong_In Changlix is the real power couple

@Real_Jeong_in @Aussie_Felix Can't argue on that

xx

**Changlix and two single fools**

Yong_lix : So Hyunjin can you explain your little game with Seungmin

Seo_Rapper : ^

Bang_Chris : ^

Hyun_Visual : I just like him so much he is so cute and his voice is heaven. He is the one I really want

Bang_Chris : You have to send him a message

Yong_Lix : Who are you to give tips mister I'm hiding my crush for Yang Jeongin

Bang_Chris : Shut up Yongbok

Seo_Rapper : It's getting sensitive here

Bang_Chris : Jeongin is so popular on social media, he has got so much fan

Yong_Lix : Our YouTube channel has got 2.5 Millions of subscribers. We are not small either hyung

Bang_Chan : His Instagram is popular too

Hyun_Visual : and ?

Bang Chan : Maybe I'm not enough

Seo_Rapper : You are such a pussy hyung. Jeongin has obviously a big fandom but you too that's not even a reason

Hyun_Visual : Imagine me dating Seungmin and Chan hyun dating Jeongin. Magnificent

Yong_Lix : We need to do something

Bang_Chris : NO

Seo_rapper: like what?

Yong_lix : a group chat

Bang_Chris : Absolutely not

Hyun_Visual : I will ask Jisung to help me

Bang_chris : GUYS

Bang_chris : why I'm even trying

xx

**Ji and Jin**

  
Jin : Let's create a group chat

For JeongChan and HyunMin I suppose ?

Yesss Ji ! I will add my friend add yours

Deal

_Jisung_ _added_ _Cutie_Innie to the group chat_

_Jisung_ _added_ _Sing_Min to the group chat_

_Jisung_ _added_ _Min_ew to the group chat_

_Jisung added Hyun_visual to the_ _group_ _chat_

Sing_Min : what the hell ?

Hyun_Visual : It's not over my dear

Hyunjin added Bang_Chris to the group ch _at_

_Hyunjin added Seo_Rapper to the group chat_

_Hyunjin_ _added_ _Yong_Felix to the group chat_

_Jisung named himself Hannie_

_Jisung named Hyunjin Hyun_Jean_

Hannie : So Hyunjin hyung and I did this group chat for you all to know each other so I will start introducing myself

Hannie :

Hannie : I'm Han Jisung, gamer and I rap a little. I'm dating the love of my life Lee know

Min_ew :

Min_ew : that's so cute, I will go too. I'm Lee Minho I can do a lot of things but my principal is dance. I take classes with Chan hyung and Felix

Hyun_jean:

Hyun_jean : I'm Hwang Hyunjin. Model and influencer. I'm Seungmin number one fan

Sing_Min :

Sing_Min : That's too precious. So Hi guys I'm Kim Seungmin. I have a Youtube Channel with my boo Innie. I LOVE to sing and I dance a little

Yong_Lix : Bro you did a cover of our dance and it was great so you don't just dance a little

Sing_min : You are too kind

Yong_Lix : 

Yong_Lix : My~ Turn~ My name is Lee Felix I'm a dancer, Chan and I have our dance studio and YouTube channel. I'm dating My Changbinnie and I love him very much.

Seo_Rapper : 

Seo_Rapper : I love you too. I'm Seo Changbin a soundcloud rapper and sometimes I dance with Felix and Chan hyung

Hyun_jean : Yoooour turn Chan hyung

Bang_Chris :

Bang_chris : I'm Bang Chan, Chris is my English name. I'm a devoted dancer Felix already said that we dance together and have a YouTube Channel and our dance studio. I can sing too and I write lyrics on my free times

Sing_Min : We need to do a video together if you can sing

Bang_Chan : I would really like that

Min_ew : Jeongin baby you are the last

Cutie_Innie :

Cutie_innie: Hello I'm Yang Jeongin singer and influencer. I love music and make up. I can dance. I really admire Fellas dance studio and want to learn another one of their choreo

Hyun_jean : Serving look Jeonginnie

Bang_Chris : You cover was so great

Hannie : That's true

Sing_Min : I'm pretty sure he watched all your videos

Seo_rapper : Chan hyung is a big fan of Jeongin too

Cutie_Innie : Stop exposing me

Bang_chris : ^

Hyun_jean : This is going to be so funny

xx

Liked by Chan_Binnie and 47,953 others  
-

**Fellas_Dance Studio** Guess who came back with a new dance

\----  
@SKKKKK_K Finally yay 

@lovely_kid Their dance no limit by G-Easy just gave me life

@Day_Dream That's so powerful

@Jeong_Out Chan is so cute

@Chang_Binnie You did so great Felix

@Fellas_dance studio @Chang_Binnie Thanks hun 💜

@Real_Jeong_In I really need to learn that

@Fellas_dance studio @Real_Jeong_In I would love to see that

xx

Liked by Jisung_han_off, @Hihi_Haha_Hoho and 58,730 others

-

**Chang_Binnie** I just stole @Real_jeong_in looks

\----

@SKKKKK_K That's Too CUTE

@Real_Seung_min We love new friendship

@Aussie_Chan nO I- 😭

@Meme_945 That's it that's the real meme

@_Aju_n_ice Are they all friend with each others now ?

@Loose_Loose_ @_Aju_n_ice Seem like it

@Aussie_Felix That's a piece of fine art I tearing up

@Chang_Binnie @Aussie_Felix Don't cry babe

@Real_Jeong_In Lol hyung you have come a long way

@Hansome_Jinnie @Real_Jeong_In That disrespect

xx

**My Sweetheart 💓**

Seungminnie how are you it's  
been a long time since   
we talked

I'm good. I've been working all  
week on a dance cover   
with Jeonginnie

And you how are you?

I'm a little stressed because   
I have a shoot in the afternoon

That's great. You need to send   
at least on picture to me

Why ?

For science what else

That's really a lame reason

Really?

It looks like I'm talking to   
Chan hyung

I'm hurt now

Kidding I will gladly send   
pics to you

Yay ! Can we talk about how  
Chan and Jeongin are  
just made to be ?

That's a fact. Chan hyung have   
been repeating how cute he  
looks all week

Jeongin have been spending  
so much time on YouTube.  
He literally sleep watching Chan

You live with Jeongin ?

Of course. I've been friend with   
him since kindergarten.

My mom adopted him because  
his parents were jerks.   
We recently moved in a nice appartment complex in Gangnam

Don't your friends live together as well ?

Chan live alone because he has crazy works hours   
Felix and Changbin live together   
and I live with my dorm roommate Jeno

You go to university?

Yeah I major in photography   
with a minor in design

Impressive

My schedule is a bit busy

You are really incredible hyung.  
You have a nice face and   
are intelligent

You are really flattering me  
I'm sure I'm all red now

Seungmin I really want   
you to know one thing

Huh ?

I'm serious about you I really really want you

That's cute What made you fall, my face ?  
My voice ? My personality ?

All of that. You are the prettiest flower in my eyes   
and I want you to be mine

I can be yours but give me sometimes. I had a hard break up recently   
and still need a bit of time

I will give you all the time you need

xx

Liked by @Loooool_ and 37,921 others

-

**Not_Lee_Know** My two cuties 🧡   
@Jisung_han_off @Real_Jeong_In

\----

@Love_Yourself_ The love is real

@Aghasae_010 Minsung who I only know Jeongsung

@Real_Seung_min You hang out and didn't tell me ?! I'm hurt

@Aussie_Chan UwU-ing really hard right now

@Real_Jeong_In @Real_Seung_min Sorry boo you were already out when we decided to hang out

@Real_Jeong_In @Aussie_Chan Maknae power

@Jisung_han_off I love you Minho

@Not_Lee_Know @Jisung_han_off I love you too

@I_am_Sugar All that love is making me dizzy

xx

Liked by Yang_Yang and 53,042 others

-

**Real_Kim_Yang** @F_dance studio choreo is giving us so much work. Hope to post it on our channel really soon

\----

@Loose_Loose_ YES MY JEONCHAN HEART IS CONTENT   
  
@lovely_kid Good luck guys

@Not_Lee_Know Fighting maknaes

@Handsome_Jinnie I can't wait to dig my grave

@Rosie_Cheeks please they are just cuties

@Chang_Binnie @Handsome_Jinnie You really are a lost cause

@Aussie_Chan @Real_jeong_in Take your time to learn don't rush it

@Real_Seung_Min woah @Aussie_Chan you already sound like a boyfriend

xx

**Wonderful 8**

Hannie : I have a really important question

Sing_Min : I smell something foolish

Cutie_Innie : What hyung ?

Hannie : that's why Jeongin is my favourite

Hannie : Anyway

Hannie : In what language does Chan hyung think ?

Sing_Min : Told you so

Seo_Rapper : What the hell bro ?

Yong_Lix : Oh that's actually a good question

Min_ew : Can you explain further?

Bang_chris : ^

Hannie : He is Australian right ? So does he think in English or in Korean

Sing_Min : Felix is Australian too

Hannie : His Korean is shit so Felix obliviously think in English

Yong_Lix : Meanie

Seo_rapper : Don't disrespect my boyfriend like that Brat

Cutie_Innie : I think I just lost brain cells

Min_ew : He is in Korea he is speaking Korean how could he be thinking in English

Hyun_Visual : Please tell us Chan

Bang_Chris : I don't even know the answer myself

Cutie_innie : how is that possible ?

Sing_Min : Now you just look like a pabo Chan hyung

Hyun_Visual : Please my Seungmin is so sassy

Hannie : English is his mother tong so it's a legit question

Bang_Chris : English ? Maybe I choreographe my dances in English

Sing_Min : I'm shook Han your question make sense after all

Min_ew : My boy is not stupid

Sing_Min : He is

Yong_lix: ^

Seo_rapper: ^

Bang_chris : ^

Hyun_visual : ^

Cutie_innie : ^

Hannie : Even Innie I'm hurt

Cutie_Innie : Sorry hyung ❤

Hannie : I can't even stay mad at you

Bang_Chris : Why are you giving out facts

Seo_Rapper : Can we please change the subject ?

Sing_Min : Oh yes ! I have one

Hannie : I smell something foolish

Sing_Min : Plagiarism

Sing_Min : Please listen to me now

Sing_Min : When we introduced each other Chan hyung said he can sing so I have an idear for Kim & Yang new video

Sing_Min : A cover with Bang Chan

Cutie_Innie : hYUNG

Bang_Chris : Is that okay ?

Min_ew : Best idea ever

Sing_Min : It's really okay

Sing_Min : So when are we meeting up ?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Another Day

Jeongin stated at his reflection. He had choose his best clothes to his first meeting with Chan.

He posted a pic of his outfit on his Instagram before going out.

  
Liked by D_ont Mess on my T_empo and 186,740 others

-

 **Real_jeong_in** I purple you 💜  
  


He didn't have time to read the comments he was already late. Seungmin had been gone since a long time ago already because he had to take care of the music for the cover.

They had planned to meet up in their usual recording studio in Itaewon. They had a personal studio that Seungmin rented for them.

His hyung had say to him that he gave Bang Chan the address. Maybe Felix and Changbin would be coming later has well.

It took half an hour to go to the studio Jeongin had to take two buses, he didn't like driving that much.

He grabbed his keys gitting out quietly. His heart was already beating so fast he was going to meet his crush. His really painful crush on a too perfect human being.

Huh sometimes he hated his insecurities so much.

He was really thankful to Minho if it wasn't him he would even have found Chan and Felix Channel. He had so much mixed feeling. He had sleep so little during three days. Too stressed to even think about it.

Jeongin imagination was running wild.

What if Chan didn't like him ?

What if his singing not good enough ?

What if he was too ugly ?

_What if..._

His mind was clouded by all of this. He got out of the bus lifeless, he jus hadt to get over it and do what he do the best.

Sing.

He needed to sing his heart out to have a hold of his emotions. Maybe he will be calmer after that. He took the second bus to the studio a little bit more relaxed.

He opened the door of their studio. Seungmin was already here. Jeongin could hear him laugh. He also heard a voice he didn't recognize. He dropped his bag next to the door and made his way to his hyung.

"Seungminnie I'm here." He exclaimed with a too joyful voice. Hiding his true feelings was the best option.

His hyung welcomed him with a bro hug and they made their way down the corridor to the recording room. Chan was already sat here wearing a big Nike hoodie and jeans. He looked exactly like what Jeongin imagined a strong body surely hiding a six pack and an handsome face.

He took all his might and smiled at him his dimples surely showing. "Hi Chan hyung. I am really happy to work with you today." His tone was polite. It was a small victory that he didn't stutter.

Chan returned the smile "I know we are going to do a good work together."

Seungmin decided to ruin their and said in a really teasing manner "Let's start we need to hear Chan's voice" Making Jeongin cheeks so red.

They chose an Day6 song. Seungmin liked Day6 with a burning passion. "Beautiful Feeling" was a really good song. Their voices would really stand out.

Chan started in the recording booth. Jeongin never hear him sing. Seungmin played the music. At the first sentence Chan voice sounded so beautiful to his ears. He was so talented. It made Jeongin calmer.

Maybe Chan voice was the thing Jeongin needed after all.

Jeongin was totally absorbed. Seungmin noticed and smiled. His dongsaeng was so oblivious. Chan finished the first verse of the song pretty quick without major mistakes.

He passed the test with an unexpected success.

Their cover went beautifully. The chemistry between Bang Chan and Jeongin was painful. "You can come eat with us hyung !" Seungmin proposed after five hours of work.

Chan looked directly at Jeongin to know if he was okay with this. The younger was already a blushing mess. "I have to eat with Changbin and Felix tonight." He said slowly.

"You can tell them to come with us. Right Innie ?" Seungmin nudged him with his elbow. This child was too dense sometimes.

Jeongin smiled and answered quickly "Yeah they can come too."

"Okay guys let's go."

They took a table in a fine restaurant not too far from the studio. Changbin and Felix came not too late after. They were all seated around a large table. Jeongin next to Seungmin facing Chan.

He was not feeling well his heart beat was too high.

"How did your cover go ?" Changbin asked them over his menu. His hand is not so discreetly holding Felix hand under the table.

Chan passed a hand through his hair relaxing on his chair. "It was really good. My voice was a great fit with them." He read his menu one more time and can't choose. Jeongin saw his struggle and smirked.

"Do you need help ?" He called out loud."For me the best dish here is their grilled fish and vegetables."

Chan thanks him and calls the waiter to give their order.

Steak for Felix.

Chicken for Seungmin.

Fish for Jeongin and Chan

Pasta for Changbin.

"Oh ! I almost forgot." Groaned Felix. "One takeaway of cream pasta please."

"For who is it hyung ?" Jeongin asked curious.

"Hyunjin. He is writing his essays and won't eat." He signed worried. Hyungjin was always like that hard working and putting his health away to be always the best.

Seungmin grimaced a little. There were so many things he didn't know about Hwang Hyunjin. He really wanted to get to know him. He pouted a little but his sour mood went away went he saw how blushy his best friend was talking to Chan.

The said dancer was actually so happy his feelings never felt so right. Jeongin was genius. His smiles were slowly killing him. The thing Chan really liked his lips and many times during the dinner he had the crazy idea to taste them. He couldn't tho he really didn't want to scare him away.

They finished the dinner quickly. Felix and Changbin returning home with Hyunjin's take out. Seungmin reflected a few minutes "Chan can you get Jeongin home for me ?" He asked in a rush. "I'm going to follow Changlix to Hyunjin dorm."

He didn't explain further and sprinted down the road. Chan took Jeongin hand tight in his. "Let's go ?"

He didn't need to ask twice.

Seoul was quite agitated this particular night. Bang Chan had his heart burst at every step they took. "So what is your story Jeonginnie ? How did you start your YouTube channel ?" His voice is loud but the cute maknae answer anyway.

"I used to do choir in Junior high school with Seungmin. Jisung was in a rap club and one day he filmed us during a concert with the others choir kid. We had lots of comments on how our voices sounded nice. Seungmin's mom said we needed to share our talent with everyone so we opened our YouTube Channel five years ago. It was really slow at first so I opened my Instagram account too and did various things like photography. Our fandom grew pretty fast after that. I recently started others projects like modeling or the piano. I hope to sing with Seungmin for a really long time."

Jeongin story was different from Chan. Dance was his way to go away from Australia and have a fresh start in Korea. "Your voice is really amazing. It would be a waste to not use." He complimented totally honest

"You are really something Bang Chan." He puffed out with a small laugh. "I'm just someone lucky. I won't be anywhere without Seungmin so stop complimenting me."

Chan came to an abrupt stop surprising Jeongin. "You don't believe me ?" He asked dejected. Jeongin lowered his head looking at his feet. Chan rested his right hand on the smaller man right cheek. His left hand still holding his hand.

He lifted his head slowly staring into Jeongin eyes. "I never talked to you in real life, it's only been a few hours since I met you but I...am already attracted to you. You have to believe me. It's so crazy. I think I'm really losing my mind."

Jeongin smiled putting his smaller hand on Chan neck. "I can believe you hyung because I'm feeling like that too. I am drawn to you."

Their moment could have lasted just two persons in love gazing at each other souls. Chan could have devoured the petit man lips right here. He was so close from tasting what he had dreamed about all night.

A ringtone took them away from their reverie.

Jeongin phone's

"I really need to answer that it's Jisung hyung." Jeongin excused himself and answered the phone walking in circle with a worried face.

"Jisung hyung need me." He talked rapidly trying to get comprehensive sentences out. "He is crying and I really need to go to my apartment. He never cry hyung."

"Hey." Chan caressed his cheek with his thumb trying to smooth him. "You need to calm down. Jisung need someone stable so take a deep breath and let's go".

They finished the walk home with both a content heart and idiotic smiles on their faces.

Jisung only lifted his head up when he heard the front door opening. His eyes were still red from crying and his hair stinking in all directions. Jeongin sat down on the couch next to him with a sigh "So what happened ?" He questioned tired.

"I was with Minho when he left for the bathroom. His phone on the coffee table went off. It was an upcoming call from someone named "babe" Jeongin. I'm sure he is cheating on me." Jisung explained upset.

"Minho hyung love you dumbass I'm sure it's nothing drama queen, and that's pretty weird I called him earlier"

Jeongin phone vibrated with a message from Minho. What a coincidence.

**Lee No Way 😎**

Can you please take care of Jisung for me tonight.

I will explain everything tomorrow

Okay hyung ! See you

"Come on hyung let's go to sleep." He pushed Jisung of the couch and took the stairs to his room. "Seungmin hyung is sleeping at Hyunjin's."

Jisung followed screaming about wanting to know everything.

xx

**Real_Seung_Min** Hug and Kisses 💙

\----

@Army_085 He is so cute I want to squish his cheeks

@_Aju_n_ice I love our second maknae so much

@Jisung_han_off That sweater is so ugly. I can't

@Hajim_a ❤

@Not_Lee_Know @Jisung_han_off That's mean babe

@Jisung_Han_Off Don't babe me I'm so mad at you

@Real_Jeong_In I'm sure you don't have a sweater like this

@Real_Jeong_In It's Hyunjin's isn't it ?

@Chang_Binnie @Real_Jeong_In How the hell ?

@Real_Seung_min Please stop exposing me @Real_Jeong_In

@Real_Seung_min Please take your lovers quarrel in your dm   
@Jisung_han_off @Not_Lee_Know

@Real_Jeong_in @Chang_Binnie DM me for some good tea

@Chang_Binnie @Real_Jeong_In Coming 😏

xx

Liked by _Yan and 96,356 others

-

 **Handsome_Jinnie** Shooting later 🔜

\----

@Loose_Loose_ I'm really going to sue him

@Hihi_Haha_Hoho His hair 😭

@I_am_Sugar Period

@lovely_kid I just cut my finger on that jaw

@SKKKKK_K @Real_Seung_min is really the luckiest

@Real_Jeong_In I get it now @Real_Seung_Min

@Real_Seung_Min @Real_Jeong_In Whut ?

@Real_Jeong_In @Real_seung_min Your man is just handsome. I could fall for him too

@nugu a_egi DrAMa 

@Real_Seung_min @Real_Jeong_In You little shit back off

@Jisung_Han_off @Real_Jeong_In The true hoe power

@Real_Seung_Min @Jisung_han_off Your boyfriend is the true hoe you snake

@Aussie_Chan @Real_jeong_in I'm I really losing to Hwang Hyunjin?

@Handsome_Jinnie @Aussie_Chan why does this sounds so wrong ?

@Hansome_Jinnie @Real_Jeong_In You can have my best friend spot if you want @Chang_binnie sucks at it

@Real_Jeong_In Yay ! I'm in

@Real_Jeong_In @Aussie_Chan still number one for me

@Aussie_Chan @Real_Jeong_In better be

xx

**Mine ❣**

So what happen between  
Jisung and Minho ?

Jisung thought hyung was   
cheating on him with  
someone called babe on his   
phone but it was only me  
calling him

Why are you called  
babe in his phone?

That's all Seungmin fault. He  
changed it to cause this 

That's actually terrifying

Please that just Seungmin being  
Seungmin

That's not the feeling he gave  
me three days ago

Don't judge a book by its cover

That's why you say you could   
fall in love with Hyunjin ? To   
piss him off ?

Oh yeah.  
Hyunjin is really lovable through  
But you don't have to worry

Who said I'm worried?

So you are okay if I tell you that  
I'm going to meet him tomorrow?

You wHAT ?

The agency I do shooting for signed  
a collaboration with his so we have   
to meet for the details of it.

You don't deserve my love

It's just some pictures with my   
best friends man you don't have  
to be this alarmed

But it's Hyunjin.  
He is a literal visual

So I'm too   
And my heart is only for one  
Australian man

Me ?

No Lee Felix  
Of course you dummy

You are really too much

We are not really together yet  
so if it's the case I can drop you

Don't you dare

Lee Minho is my hyung what   
are you expecting from me

All your friends are all wild  
what can I do ?

Suffer

  
Kidding they are the most   
important people in my life so  
bear with them for me

Yes  
I can do that

Thanks love 

xx

Liked by Red light_Green light__Swag and 76,285 others

-

 **Handsome_jinnie** I met my new best friend today sorry Binnie hyung

\----

@nugu_a_egi oof I felt that betrayal

@Yang_Yang OMG they met in real life

@Prince_Zhong They both are too cute

@Rosie_Cheeks Hyunin nation rise

@Chang_Binnie Who said I was ? Brat

@Real_Jeong_In Welcome in the fam bestie

@Real_Seung_min My almost boyfriend and my best friend together I call that cheating

@Jisung_Han_off @Real_Seung_min Karma is a bitch

@Aussie_Felix So Jeongin is Hyunjin best friend and Seugmin is Jeongin best friend

@Aussie_Felix @Aussie_Chan call for a refund

@Aussie_Chan I'm giving up already

@Not_Lee_Know @Aussie_Chan don't we all do

xx

  
  


Liked by Sicheng_Enthusiast and 103,832 others

-

 **Real_Kim_Yang** Our new cover is up at 7 p.m with a guest. Love U all ♡

\----

@Strange_Girl I hope it's Minho

@Rainbow__ Yes ! After almost three weeks

@Oh_My_Ghost If it's bang chan I'm unfollowing

@Trouble_trouble @Oh_My_Ghost I totally agree with you. Bang Chan deserve better

@SKKKKK_K What the hell is your problem ? @Trouble_trouble

@Trouble_Trouble @SKKKKK_K Yang Jeongin

@Jisung_Han_Off @Trouble_Trouble You really need to get a life and stop being a thirsty bitch because your oppa stopped looking at you

xx

**Innie Sunshine 🧡**

Are you alright ?

Not really I don't like hate  
comments Jisung hyung

They just are jealous

Maybe  
They can be right too  
Channie deserve better

You are Yang Jeongin have   
mighty power on Instagram   
and YouTube. How can you  
think like that ?

I just do

Your anxiety problems are back ?

They never want away

Jeongin that's stupid

I can't hyung  
Talk to you later

Innie no  
Yang Jeongin come back here  
Don't hurt yourself

xx

**Wonderful 8**

Hannie : Y'all we have something serious to talk about

Seo_Rapper : Huh ?

Yong_Lix : What's wrong ?

Hannie : Some bitches wrote hateful comments on Jeongin and Minnie post and now In self issue are back

Sing_Min : That's bad I'm not even home to take care of him

Yong_Lix : Why are you so worried ?

Min_ew : Jeongin had anxiety for a long time already.

Bang_Chris : How ? He never talked about it

Min_ew : Did he tell you his story Chan ? Did he talk about his parents ?

Bang_Chris : No. Just Seungmin's mother

Sing_min : My mom was his nanny when he was little. His parents were hardly home. His dad was just here to put pressure on him with his grade. He developed anxiety and panics attack thanks to them thinking he was not good enough. My mother did everything she could to cure him and let him live with us since his parents discovered he was gay.

Hannie : He suffered so much already and was doing so good with his singing

Seo_Rapper : That's so rude. Jeongin is so pure

Yong_Lix : We really need to do something

Min_ew : He is not home I went to check on him but it was empty

Visual_Jinnie : He doesn't answer my calls

Bang_Chris : Where the fuck is he ?

Hannie : Chan he will listen to you text him please

Sing_Min : he could be hurt

xx

**Mine ❣**

Innie can you talk to me ?  
You are perfect baby just listen  
to me please  
Jeongin please  
Put me on read anything please

_(Read 6:29p.m)_

Good bby  
Don't listen to them  
If someone don't deserve you it's  
me  
They don't know what they are  
talking about  
You are a singer a dancer you are  
talented and amazing  
I'm such a fool for you Yang Jeongin  
I saw you one time but you already  
the key to my heart  
Can you please let go of you worries  
I have mine too you know  
I have to take care of Felix, Changbin  
Hyunjin because they work too hard   
on themself  
I dance to ease them away  
You can do it too  
Talk to me and let them go

Channie you are incredible   
I'm tearing up  
You are so beautiful  
Your outside is as your inside

Don't cry babe  
Just go back home Minho is waiting   
for you here

I don't want Minho hyung  
I want you  
Can you please come ?

How can I say no to you

xx

Chan took a taxi to Jeongin appartment complex. It was already past seven. He was a little cold his jacket didn't help a lot warming him up.

He had sent a message to Seungmin to know when he was coming home and received "before ten with take out and maybe Hyunjin" it made him smile his dongsaengs deserved an happy love story.

He quickly made his way inside Kim&Yang luxurious appartment building. He was already impressed by the lobby. Painted in rich dark colors and decorated with designer furniture. A skinny looking man was by the the elevator doors.

"Jungwoo" written on his nametag

He inclined his head a little and asked what floor.

"Floor eight please." Chan was embarrassed as hell but gave an awkward smile. He really needed to know how Jeongin could pay his place.

Jungwoo smiled bright at him "You are going to Jeongin and Seungmin appartment ?" His tone full of excitement.

Chan cursed the elevator for being so slow. He gave him the shortest reply possible"Yes."

"Who are you to them ? It's only for security purpose. You could be a murderer or a rapist." He frowned to himself and made Chan chuckle

"I am just Jeongin friend no need to panic."

"I am not." He pouted and squealed Chan words finally hitting him. "That's so cute." And Chan swears he saw actual heart in his eyes. That boy was really something.

The most eventful Elevator ride ended. Jungwoo watched him ring Jeongin doorbell and took the elevator downstairs. Waiting for Jeongin was more painful than his time with Jungwoo.

When the door finally open Jeongin was in the worst state Chan ever saw him. His eyes are red from crying, he is wearing the biggest green hoodie possible like ending mid thigh with black and white Adidas sweatpants. His hair is going everywhere needing some brushing but he still look cute in Chan eyes.

He doesn't even time to say anything. Jeongin just jump on him circling his waist with his legs. Chan is quick to react and support him by his thighs. Jeongin rest his hand on Chan face just admiring him with glee in his gaze. "Hello Love" Chan whispered at him.

Jeongin rested their forehead together while pouting "I missed you so much."

"I did too" Chan confessed sadly. Jeongin draw circle on his left cheek with his thumb. He peck the older lips rapidly.

It wasn't enough for him he lifted his head meeting Jeongin's sweet lips he craved. They tasted like in his imagination a mix of strawberrie lip gloss and vanilla. They were so soft and felt so good against his own. He deepened the kiss and pressed his tong to his baby bottom lip. Jeongin gave him access rapidly with a faint smile. His hand pressed to the older neck.

They kissed until they were out of breath. Chan pecked his rosie lips a few time after still hungry. "God you are going to be the death of me." He complained and let Jeongin go.

They were still in the doorway and Chan puffed they were so stupid.

They settle down on the most expensive couch Chan ever saw. He lived in a pretty decent house but this apartment was a A++. The walls were a light beige with some touch of white and deep blue. They had a white piano and the furniture seemed to be the same as the lobby.

The only different thing were the pictures on the wall. Some of Seungmin and Jeongin, some of Jisung and Minho and some of Woojin. They even had the all group and some solo pics.

Jeongin was sitting next to him on the couch legs crossed trying to figure what movie they were gonna watch. "When did you start living here ?" The older ask him still looking around. Jeongin started counting on his fingers with a frown.

Cute.

"Almost seven month." He smile softly. " Seungmin and I moved in to be closer to our recording studio." He explained sofly. "Seungmin family owns the apartment complex so we don't have to pay rent."

"How rich is Seungmin family he said his mom was your nanny." Chan questioned his tone full of surprise.

Jeongin rested his head on his hyung shoulder playing with the aims of his sweeter. "I live with him since my eighth birthday. His mom and his dad divorced when I was five so his mom had already a new husband when I came. Seungmin step family is hella rich and they treat me like I'm their son too."

Chan smiled a warm feeling growing in his chest. Jeongin life wasn't easy but he was somehow still happy. He put his head on the top of the smaller smelling his sweet shampoo.

"So you are rich, talented and beautiful." Chan teased him. "So out of my league Yang Jeongin."

"You are the one to talk Bang Christopher."

Chan gasped scandalized. "Don't use my full name you brat." He tickled Jeongin stomach lightly. Making him squeal and begging to stop.

"Stop it now Channie." He screamed when Chan lifted him up on his lap on full tickling mode.

They both laughed overjoyed with them self.

In their little world.

Eventually Chan kindly stopped putting his two hands on his little lover waist. Innie put his on Chan jawline tracing it with his thumbs sofly. They stared at eachother with dumb smiles on their face. "What did you do to me ?" Chan voice quietly whispered but Jeongin could catch it anyway. "You have me all Yang Jeongin better not break my heart."

Jeongin planted a kiss on his right cheek then on his nose, his crown, his left cheek, the corner of his lips. He drew the older upper lip with his finger feeling the soft skin and finally let his lips set on Chan hot ones.

They explored eachother mouth not carrying about anything just their love.

Chan abandoned the smaller lips to press butterfly kisses on Jeongin exposed shoulder by his too big sweater.

"Chan. Kiss me please." Jeongin sighed impatient. He was so frustrated.

Chan put more kiss on his neck and shoulder stopping just to reply "I'm already doing that baby."

Jeongin bit his lips ashamed about Chan little game. "My lips C-Chan they feel so lonely w-without you." He tried again.

Chan complied his request made out hungrily with him. Jeongin was too much for him to handle. He only stopped to look at how good his baby looked with his red lips and cute blush.

He was so lucky.

Jeongin smiled and let a small kiss on his jaw. "I'm going to change before Hyunnie and Minnie hyung come. Stay here for a bit and choose a movie."

Chan pouted not letting him go dropping small kisses on the younger lips. Jeongin pushed him with difficulty away and ran upstairs to his room. Chan signed and took his phone in his back pocket scanning his notifications. Some were from Changbin and Felix, he even got one from Minho but one alarmed him.

A text from his mom.

**Mom**

_Let's meet up_ in one month on the 30 august _._  
 _I'm_ _back_ _in Korea for a little_  
 _while_.

Ok. Just tell me where and when

He responded and had his response almost immediately.

_Lotte Hotel restaurant._   
_11.30 a.m_

Chan scoffed all his mom could do was business. No difference for her own child.

The Australian looked at the TV. Jeongin told him to watch a movie earlier he wasn't in the mood anymore but he couldn't let his not-yet boyfriend know so he choose the easiest movie to watch "Cinderella" and laid lazily on the couch.

Jeongin came back downstairs with a basic Nike yellow T-Shirt and a pair of black jeans. He noticed rapidly his hyung sour mood and asked if he was okay.

Chan reassured him and tapped the sit next to him. Jeongin complained not do sure about his answer. "Oh hyung ! Did you meet Jungwoo ?" Jeongin exclaimed that fact finally hitting him.

"I did." Chan confirmed. He passed a hand in his hair bending to rest his head on the smaller lap's. "He is really a handful."

"Couldn't describe him better." The singer agreed starting the movie.

At half past 10 p.m Hyungjin and Seungmin come in the appartment with two bags of Chinese take out. Seungmin almost run to his best friend and ask him if he is okay.

"I'm fine now hyung." His tone give a tired vibe. He used so much energy today.

They eat together Hyunjin and Jeongin talk about their upcoming photoshoot. Chan and Seungmin about a new collaboration and they all joke together about Minho and Jisung relationship problems.

At almost midnight Jeongin was totally passed out on the couch. Chan lifted him up and brought him back to his room with Seungmin help. Chan take off his shoes and cover him with a mountain of blankets. He gets on the bed after his eyes shinning with pure love and try to sleep even if his mom's text is still bothering him.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
